Traped little Flower
by Xiddav
Summary: Starts at the point where Aizen is showing Orihime the location of the Hogyoku. A Tsubaki story.
1. Chapter 1

This just popped into my head out of nowhere and had to write it.

We need some Tsubaki fanfic

Little fairy does not get enough time on the anime and probably the manga to.

Starts at the point where Aizen is showing Orihime the location of the Hogyoku.

I don't own bleach

rated M for what could come later

~~~~_ Koten Zanshun_ ~~~~

"Orihime, you'll use your power for me, wont you?" Before the girl could answer Aizen one of her shun shun rikka shot out. "Like hell she will!" Tsubaki yelled, attacking the man with out a command. Easily the former taichou grabbed his wing with just his thumb and one finger. "Now, now little fairy, we don't want you getting destroyed again." Tsubaki struggled to get away while swinging at that mysterious looking face, out of reach.

"Ulquiorra, bring it in." The fourth espada walked into the room with a clear cube. A quick flick and Tsubaki was flung into said cube with no way out. He pounded on the transparent wall, yelling, but no sound could escape. Orihime looked at her weapon over her shoulder worried for him. Aizen took the girls chin, forcing her to look back at him. "Well?"

~~~Later~~~

Orihime sat on her couch thinking about what to do. Not just to stop the war, but also about her one fairy. Ulquiorra would not let him out and took Tsubaki with him.

Elsewhere in Las Nochas the forth espada knocked on a large door. Tsubaki was still pounding away at the box walls. Two ball like arrancars opened the lab door. "Szayel-sama, Szayel-sama." They sung in unison, jumping up and down. "Ulquiorra here, Ulquiorra here."

"I know who it is you idiots. I told you to let him in." Szayel sounded angry somewhere in the depths of the lab. Ulquiorra walked past the fraccions threw the maze of counters covered with weird looking things, to the mad scientist sitting in front of some security screens.

Ulquiorra sat the cage on the table. "Aizen-sama would like you to 'watch over' this." Szayel sat up taking a good look at the little man. "What is it?" Tsubaki kicked the wall, mad that he was refereed to as it. "It is one of the human girls powers." The octava espada smiled tapping the box. "Aizen-sama does not want it destroyed but does not care what condition it is kept in." With that said Ulquiorra left. Tsubaki looked up at the evil grin on the mad scientist and gulped. What the hell was going to happen to him?

~~~~~end~~~~~

Depending on the reviews and or my mood I might keep going with this plot.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, even though there are no reviews I was still in the mood to add another chapter.

So hear it is

A messed up little story about a fairy and a mad scientist … that sounds really funny.

~~~~~~~~Just to small~~~~~~~

Szayel reached it to the box gripping the tiny fairy tightly. Tsubaki let out a yell of pain as he was polled out too the espadas eye level. "So you can feel pain, interesting. How painful was it to be turned into nothing?" He walked over to one of his many tables, but this one was bare. "Oh well, it does not matter."

Szayel put the fairy on the table, putting a strap over him. Sadly though, the strap covered the majority of the tiny body. "Now that wont do." He opened up a cabinet full of little blank dolls. After digging in the back he found it, a table just like all the other ones in the lab, but just smaller, much smaller.

He took Tsubaki from the large table and strapped him down on the pint size one. "There you go. A table just you size." Szayel laughed at the tiny man still struggling to get away. The mad scientist pulled a needle full of a bright green liquid out of his pocket. "Do not worry, you wont feel a thing." He is about to stab Tsubaki but stops. "This is becoming more troublesome then it is worth." The needle was just too big and it was the smallest one Szayel owned.

"Well I can't prick you. You're too small. Maybe this?" Szayel pulled a pill out of thin air. "A very fun pill." Tsubaki bit down on his mask so nothing can get into his mouth. The tall man laughed at this. "Sorry… but that is not where it goes."

"WHAT!" The little fairy yelled as loud as he could. He thrashed about even more then before. "Like hell you will give me that thing there!"

"'There'? Oh do you mean your ass? That is exactly where it will go… if it was not for the fact that the pill is bigger then your head." Szayel sighed sitting it down next to the little ones head. The pill actually was bigger then his head. With one finger the octava espada removed Tsubaki's mask. "I could give it to you in gas form, but because of your size you might not make it threw alive and I can't destroy you. Hmm...? I got it." Szayel reached up, pulling something down from the ceiling. "Radiation. If it burns you to a crisp I can stop it soon enough so there is enough left over for the other fairys to heal." He laughed like the crazy person he is stepping out of Tsubaki's site. Then the object hanging above the fairy started glowing making him very hot. "…Crap…"

~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I finally desidded to update this again.

I just have not been inspired to do so lately.

More reviews would change that though.

~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsubaki slowly opened his eyes. His whole body hurt like hell. The fairy sat up noticing he was inside the box again. This time though it had been somewhat decorated. Just a white rug, white couch and a white bed he was laying on. Getting up to peer out of the box Tsubaki notice something really weird. HIS WINGS WERE MISSING!!! Not only that but he was in a white uniform just like the arrancars. "What the hell is going on?"

Szayel smiled at him. "So you finnaly woke up. You passed out after only one minute." The pink haired espada tapped the cube a few times. "Do you like what I've done."

"You Bitch! Where Are my Wings?!" The espada chuckled at the little thing trying to be loud. "You do know I can not hear a thing you are saying. Your... bedroom walls exorbs all sound from your side but allows sound on this side to pass threw as if nothing was there."

Tsubaki started to pound on the wall as hard as he could. Szayel only laughed more at his pittiful attempts to escape. He reached inside the box grabbing the little man. He struggled to get away. The espada let him go though. To bad with out his wings, Tsubaki fell. At the last second the octava cought him in one hand. "You should be more carefull. I don't have any bandages small enough for you."

"FUCK YOU, YOU PINK HAIRED BEAST!!!"

"Awwww, that really hurt little man."

"I DON'T CARE. GIVE ME BACK MY WINGS AND RETURN ME TO ORIHIME."

"Not going to happen. Even though you are weak you're still that girls offencive weapon." He smiled at the little guy. "Now be good and stop trying to yell at me. If you behave long enough I might go ask if Ulquiorra will let you see your master." With that he put him back into the box.

Tsubaki slumped down on the bed. This situation was getting worser by the minute.


	4. Chapter 4

another chapter at last.

read and review please

~~~~~~~~~Bored~~~~~~~~

It had been one whole week since Tsubaki was taken away from Orihime. Every night he would use that radiation thing on the tiny creature. He would pass out everytime and sleep peacefuly threw the night till late morning. During the day he would just sit there watching the pink haired espada work. The fairy never knew what Szayel was doing but felt it had something to do with him. That weirdo would always glance at Tsubaki and give a creepy smile. Just what the hell was he doing to him to make him look so happy? It was just not right.

Szayel sighed at his desk and walked over to the tiny prison/bedroom. "You look bored as hell. Are you lonely in there?" Tsubaki glared up at him not bothering to talk because it would not matter. "You have always been with that girl and the other fairys. So being in there for so long must hurt." The little man clenched his fist. The mad scientis was right. "I got an idea. Would you like to help me with my exparement?" He moved as far away from Szayel as the cage would let him. "No, no. Not as a subject. As a lab partner." Tsubaki looked confussed as the other picked him up. "It is better then sitting in there doing nothing right?"

With a sigh the fairy nodded. "Alright. Not sure what help I can be. You took away my wings and I am to small."

"Yeah but you can mix the stuff togeather for me." Szayel sat the tiny man down on the table he had been working at. "It would be a good time saver."

A few minutes later Tsubaki was standing on top of a stack of books with a big glass stick stiring some weird liquid that was over a fire while the espada added stuff into it. With each new element the stuff changed colors. It was interesting to watch. Much better then just sitting in a box.

"There, that is the last of it." Szayel said after pouring a green chemical into the bach. "Now just keep stiring for about hmmm... lets say 2 minutes. I will be right back." The espada left the lab. Tsubaki confued by this. The monster had left him all alone out of that damn box, but why? He could take this moment to try and escape, to go find Orihime. Though do to his size and lack of wings he would not get very far. The little fairy sighed and continued stiring.

In two minutes the scientice returned with a smile. "Alright you can stop now Tsubaki." The fairy took the stick out only to find that the part that was in the liquid had desintigrated. "What the HELL?"

Szayel chuckled loudly. "Sorry little man. That was just to see if you would run off if left alone. I was just outside the door the whole time to catch you. You passed with flying colors though."

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH ASS FACE!!!"

~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~

what do you guys think of this latest chapter?

i think it is funny


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter hints at yaoi and maybe a future lemon.

~~~~~~~~~~Couple of Fairys~~~~~~~~

So much time had past that Tsubaki lost track of the days. Every night the radiation got worse and during the day Szayel would make him help with other exparaments. The fairy did not mind to much. it was better then doing nothing. These ones were real atleast.

The espada patted the little mans head. "You are doing such a good job fairy-chan."

"Who are you calling a fairy, pinky?"

"What do you mean by that?" Szayels tone changed from joking to curiouse.

Tsubaki chuckled a loudly. "Don't think for one moment I did not see you kissing that tall arrancar the other day."

Szayel picked him up, almost crushing Tsubaki in his fist. "What one? I kiss a lot of tall arrancars. I am really into tall."

That was not what the fairy expected to hear. He thought the pink haired monster was going to punish him for spying, not ask that. "...The... the one with the eye patch."

"Oh, you mean Nnoitra Jiruga, the quinto espada. I am not surprised out of all of them he was the one you spoted me with. That tounge of his can do wounders."

Tsubakis eye twitched as the octava espada laughed. Szayel put the little man back into his 'bedroom.'

"Next time you see that happening i recomend you close your eyes. If you don't want to see." Szayel smiled wickedly. "Being a scientice can be stressful and sex can be a great release." He waved over his should while walking out of the lab. "I will be back latter for your treatment, Tsubaki-chan."

~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~

well there is chapter 5 for you. please review.

if you don't like the fact i made szayel gay... HAVE YOU NOT SEEN HIM YET?!?!

no way he is not. sure he said he was not interested in renji (in the english anime) but renji is like the same size as him, so i made him like taller guys.


End file.
